


Fort Of Love

by reed_ashlyn_e



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_ashlyn_e/pseuds/reed_ashlyn_e
Summary: Mac almost died, Jack can't let that happen. Mac is sad, Jack says no.





	1. Chapter 1

Playlist

1.  Please Don't Go-Barcelona  
2\. Bloom-The Paper Kites  
3\. Mother Russia-Iron Maiden  
4\. Passenger Seat-Death Cab For Cutie


	2. 1

IF CH1

The fight against Murdoc was supposed to end with Phoenix on top, nothing bad was supposed to happen, but as fate would have it someone got hurt. 

*JACK'S POV*

After we arrested Murdoc we were supposed to go home, but of course he had to win and of course he went after Mac. When the guy came around the corner and stabbed Mac I froze. Mac fell to his knees in a gasp and looked up at me. I couldn't move, the ringing in my ears was so loud. Then the guy slit his own throat, spraying blood all over Mac who was on his knees holding his stomach. 

It was in slow motion now and I ran to him, sliding on my knees to help. I cradled him in my lap while I put pressure on his belly. I kissed his head and yelled for help, but the junkyard was too big. Riley had left to get someone but who knew how long she would take? "Jack, am I gonna die?" I never thought in a million years I would hear him say that. But right now he didn't have bubblegum, paperclips, or explosives to get us out of this. 

The only other thing Mac would never say slipped from his lips next, "Jack, I'm scared." His breathing was shaky and he was grasping my hands that had his blood all over them. "Baby, you're not gonna die. And you don't need to be scared." I tried to force a smile but help was taking to long. I finally got fed up and picked him up, he yelled in pain and I felt my heart shatter at the noise. I started running towards the exit with Mac in my arms, he looked pale and tired. "Stay awake, come on." We finally found the paramedics and they tried to stop the bleeding but they rushed to the hospital. 

I followed in his jeep and stayed in the waiting room for hours. I had already cried and already yelled at two nurses who offered to help me clean the blood. I finally got washed up and bought a cup of coffee, the board was still lit up red, which means emergency surgery. Bozer arrived and so did Riley, they sat next to me and Riley rested her head on his shoulder. She clutched to his arm and he was crying, they both had the right to. After staring at the board waiting for green, recovery, for hours, the doctor came and found me. "Are you his family?" "Yeah we all are." I pointed to them and they all listened. 

"The knife went through a part of his abdomen where there was only muscle damage, no organs or bowel were damaged. He lost a lot of blood but that was taken care of. He should make a full recovery, but may I ask who he lives with?" I came forward, "Me." "Okay, there is going to be a pamphlet on how to help him with this. Intensive wound care and strict bed rest. Light diet, he's going to be on good meds." I nodded and didn't realize I was crying again until a tear fell and hit my hand. "Yes sir, thank you very much." He nodded and shook my hand before walking out. We waited for about another 45 minutes before they said he was awake and we could see him. 

We walked back and they went in first saying hi and giving him hugs. After about 10 minutes they left and I went in. "Jack." He said sounding like he was going to cry. I shuffled next to his bed and pulled a chair up. "No, I need you next to me." He tried to move but couldn't. "It's okay, I'm right here." He grasped for my hand and I caught his, interlocking our fingers. Then he started sobbing, "I-I was so-so sc-scared." I moved his small body over and laid next to him. 

This broke so many laws but technically the Phoenix Foundation told them that no one could interrupt us, so who cared? I cradled him and he sobbed into my chest. "You're okay though, and it's okay to be scared. I'm scared all the time." I told him while petting his hair. His hands were gripping my jacket so tight that his knuckles were white so I held his hands. He continued to cry and I hated the whimpering and squeaks he made, he didn't deserve to cry. "I love you." He whispered while he got closer. 

"I love you too." I kissed his temple and hit his morphine button. He drifted off slowly and I held him while he slept. Thornton came in a little while later and her arm was in a sling. "How ya feeling?" I asked quietly. "It's just a gunshot wound. I'm fine. How's Mac?" "He's gonna be okay. He's hyped up on morphine right now. But he'll get better soon." I smoothed his hair and his heart monitor went up.


	3. 2

IF CH2

One week went by and he was starting to heal but his color was still gone from his face and he was still very doped up. He would ramble on and on about some tv show or movie or song and fall asleep, wake up and repeat. I didn't mind listening to him though, he was practically my whole world and it was my main priority to make sure that he was getting better. He started to drink water and some sweet tea, but that was about it. Bozer, Riley, and Thornton would stop by daily just to check up on him. Riley was staying at Bozer's with him for the next couple of weeks. 

Finally the hospital released Mac to leave. He was on strict bed rest and wasn't allowed to eat anything solid for at least another week. We signed paperwork and I wheeled him to the car, I picked him up and placed him in the passenger seat, buckling him in the best I could without hurting him. "Jack, babe, you don't have to treat me like a flower." "Yes I do." I said stating a fact and kissing his forehead. He giggled when I got in the car but I thought it was because of the meds. 

"What's got you so happy?" "You. Whenever you kiss me or any of that girly shit I get giggly." I beamed the brightest smile and slowly-I mean slowly-drove to the house. I picked him up bridal style and walked through the door. "Do-do-do-do" he pretended to play a trumpet to the theme of "Here Comes The Bride" I shook my head and sat him on the couch. "Don't move." I said keeping an eye on him. I ran to our room and moved the blankets and pillows around. I got back to him and he was asleep again. I laughed and sighed while I picked him up and carried him to bed. 

We were both exhausted so I laid in bed holding onto him and watching him sleep until he fell asleep. When he woke up he needed to take his medicine but that was later. I finally drifted off but woke up to be in a gross situation. "Jack? Jack?" Mac was shaking my shoulders and I quickly woke up and almost gagged. "What happened?" I said looking down at the vomit covered us and bed. "I don't know. I woke up, and it hurts. And I just-" "Okay. Okay. It's fine. Let's clean this up though." He nodded and tried to move. 

"By let's, I mean me." I pushed his shoulders back down and got up. I stripped and threw the clothes right into the washer, I got cleaned up and sprayed body spray all over myself. Then I got him stripped and cleaned up, it was mostly on me and the bed, got him dressed and carried the lazy sack of potatoes to the couch. Then I threw the sheets into the washer and set it to maximum clean. I found him on the couch and he was super pale holding his stomach. "It hurts...Jack....hurts." He was asleep and having a nightmare. "Get them off of me. Jack. It hurts." He was crying and I jumped clear over the coffee table to skid on my knees right in front of him. 

I took his hands and put them on my shoulders while I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist. I lifted him and scurried around so I could put him in my lap. Then I cradled him and rocked back and forth. "Mac. It's okay. I'm here. No ones around but me." He shook himself awake and his hands quickly found mine and he held on tight.   
He was breathing heavily and his head was hanging low. His hair was stringy and he was covered in a sheer layer of sweat. "Mac, buddy, what's wrong?" "It hurts s'all." He said nuzzling into my chest. "Okay, okay. I'll get you your meds. Just hold on." I sat him back down on the couch and ran to get his meds. I also grabbed a clean dressing for his wound. "We need to clean your spot. Lift up your shirt." He shuddered and lifted his shirt, I was still amazed after all this time at his physique. 

"God damn." I whispered getting on the floor next to him. "Put your hands on my shoulder. It might hurt." He leaned his head back and I slowly unpeeled the tape. It was doing okay, just a little red and irritated. I cleaned it with the solution and redressed it, giving him a kiss on his bandage when I was done. I gave him his pills and got behind him to cradle his body again. "Go to sleep. I've got ya." He nuzzled into my chest and held my hands while he drifted off. "I love you baby." I said quietly watching the wind blow outside.


	4. 3

IF CH3 

Mac was known for talking in his sleep, but singing not so much. He was singing to himself and I couldn't quite make out what he was singing, but when he got louder I started to laugh. "Mother Russia how are you sleeping? Middle winter cold winds blow. From the trees the snowflakes drifting. Swirling round like ghosts in the snow." He was singing Iron Maiden in his sleep and nodding his head along. He never actually listened to music unless I had it on and it was either classic rock or old country. But he always learned the words quickly and would sing along the next time he heard it. 

I didn't mind listening so I didn't wake him up, I just let him keep singing. He fell back to a dead sleep when the song was done with, including the guitar riffs. At work and during missions I was always the big tough dude, the one nobody messed with, but when it came to Mac I was the biggest damn softie ever. He could literally get me to do anything, especially hold him. I loved the way his head would sit in the same spot on my chest with his hair tickling my chin. I loved the way he would nuzzle into me when he was cold and the way he would hold my hands close to his chest. I always thought it was because he just wanted to feel close but it was actually because he was afraid to let me get too far from him. 

I loved the way his legs would wrap around me and he would burrow his feet under the couch cushions. His socks would always come off and be found later. While I was thinking about just the ways he slept I thought about all the reasons I loved him, and how I wouldn't have those if Murdoc had been an inch to the left or right. I loved the way he would literally cute himself out of situations and the fact that he never put himself first. I loved the way he would fix his hair depending on his mood, and the way he would stick the tip of his tongue out when he was in deep thought. I loved the way he slept next to me at night with his whole body in the fetal position while half of his body was on top of me.   
I loved the way he would ask for a kiss, not with words but by puckering his lips and squealing. I loved the way he would completely hide his emotions around other people but would sob and gossip right in front of me. I loved the way he would stand up for me when I can very obviously do it myself. I loved Mac. 

He was drooling a little but the kid drooled all the time in his sleep. I kissed his forehead and watched out the window again, his favorite bird was outside in the birdbath looking inside. "Hey Lucille." I said smiling at the damned thing. "Whoa, where is she?" Mac peeked up and his hair was sticking out all wild like and his eyes were sleepily open. "She's outside the window." He looked out and smiled, his dopey grin was ear to ear and he was genuinely happy to see her. "Mac, it's a bird." "But it's my favorite bird." "I'm still baffled, but whatever." I kissed his head again. That was another thing I loved. I loved kissing his head, especially his forehead. God I could do it all day. 

"I love you." Mac said wrapping his arms around my neck and putting his head back down. "I love you too. What's got you sayin' that?" "I don't know, just felt like it." He tiredly smiled and shrugged. He kissed my shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly. I knew why Mac was saying that, he obviously had some kind of nightmare again, just not as severe as before. I wrapped my arms a little tighter making sure to avoid his stomach and kissed his head one more time before I finally fell asleep. We woke up a few hours later and he was obviously in pain. 

we hobbled into the kitchen and I got his meds. He took them and I went to do the laundry. When I came out of the laundry room I saw Mac hunched over and his shoulders were shaking. "Mac? What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him and he cried harder. "Hey whatsa matter with you?" "I'm such a burden on you. All I do is make it harder for you. You need someone that will is able to fend for themselves." I felt like my whole heart shattered, I sunk down to my knees and cupped his face. 

"You are not a burden. You are my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life. You are Angus MacGyver. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and when this happened I didn't know what I was going to do. I was so scared I was going to lose you. I love you so much, and don't you ever think I'm going to let go of you because you need a little help." He was letting silent tears fall down his face and I wiped them away. He leaned down and kissed me, the tears were intermittent with both of us and it was quite possibly one of the most chick flick kisses I had ever had.


	5. 4

IF CH4

After many more days of drowsy singing, some crying, Mac being loopy going on rants about how Basil would've been a much better detective if he was on opioids or morphine, me running endlessly on caffeine and changing Mac's dressing every day, he was finally cleared to go back to work, but only on desk job. And I had to stay with him at all times. You could tell he was still sore and that it was bothering him but he wouldn't say anything out loud. I watched him closely, extra close, to make sure he was actually following orders. 

He was, he sat at his desk and did paperwork, played solitaire, watched videos, did normal people things. "I gotta pee." He said standing up. "You want me to go with you?" "Nah, I'm good." He winked at me and walked out. I flipped him off when he wasn't looking. He walked into the bathroom and it was about 10 minutes later when I got worried. My phone was buzzing and it was Mac calling. "Mac? Buddy? What's up?" "Jack, get in here now. Shit, I fell down, and my stitches." I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, I swung open the door and he was sitting up against the wall with sweat beading on his head and the blood seeping through his shirt. 

I used the paper towels as lap pads and began putting pressure down, they called an ambulance and they got there quickly. I got in the back of the ambulance with him and held on to his hand and they asked me to keep him awake. "Jack, I've lost a lot of blood, am I gonna die?" "No baby, you aren't gonna die. Not on my watch at least." I gripped his hand and smoothed his hair, I pulled his hand to my face and kissed his knuckles. They were able to restitch him in the ER and give him the blood he needed without booking him in. 

We laid in the small bed together and he clutched to my shirt so hard his knuckles were white. "Jack, I love you." "I love you too. You better stop pulling this almost dying shit on me, I don't like it." I said looking down at him. He was trying to wipe his tears but it was too late because I had seen them. I wasn't going to say anything then, I was saving it for later. They finally told him he had to stay home until he was completely healed, he wasn't allowed to do anything. He agreed and they gave him more pain medicine. 

We drove home and he threw away the bloodied clothes, flipping them off. He got inside and laid down on the bed, but I had a better idea. I put the six chairs in a specific pattern and draped the blankets over them. I put more blankets in the bottom along with our pillows. I added the small plush blankets we had to actually sleep under and I strung up his favorite Christmas lights. "Baby, come with me." I said scooping him up and he nuzzled into my chest. I kissed his head and when he saw the fort he almost started crying. I laid him down and got in behind him. He curled into his usual ball of a self and I threw the blanket over us. 

"I love you so much." His voice cracked and I pulled him close to my body. He looked up at me and his eyes were watery and tired. "You crying in the hospital earlier was bad enough, I can't stand to see you do it again." I held his face and he looked as young as the day I first met him. When he was barely 20 years old and didn't have any age to him at all, he looked pristine. His eyes were screaming that he wanted to be loved and that he wanted it to be me. His eyes were a little wider than usual, and his mouth was slightly opened, his lips trembling with sobs threatening to spill. 

He looked so scared and sad, all I could do was hold him. I held his face close to my chest, he told me that that was where he felt the most safe. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around me, he wanted to make sure I was real. I rubbed his back and kissed his head while his cries slowly died down. "I love you so much." He whispered. "I love you more than anything." I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He curled up next to me and fell asleep again, this time I wouldn't sleep, I had to watch him. 

About two weeks went by where we stayed home and did nothing, about two weeks of watching our whole movie collection. Then he was cleared completely and they removed all the stitches. We got back to work and had to dive in head first, of course we were still a little cautious. But the one constant, the one thing we could count on, was that back at home we had a cozy little fort, Lucille, and over 600 dvds. But most importantly in that house we had love, and lord knows we could both live on just that.


End file.
